In the past there has been a long standing problem in preventing debris, such as leaves, twigs, grass fibers and the like from accumulating in gutters. Build-up of such debris can block the drainage flow to the downspout and cause damage to the gutter. Cleaning is difficult and troublesome whether done by the homeowner or professionals.
Various types of screens have been devised of one type or another. Such screens generally may be biased on top of gutter supports against the house or rear of the gutter at one end and under or over a front lip of the gutter to cover the gutter trough. The screens extend underneath the roof edge and in some cases have presented problems in arched screens of contributing to accumulations of debris under the edge and against the house and in other cases of presenting a portion of the screen above the lip of the gutter, presenting a protuberance which may contribute to dislodgement of the gutter as well as presenting an unsightly appearance.